


Everything will be okay

by uglykirikuu



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics)
Genre: A story about Red Hood, Jason Hate Batman, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*不是什么正常的故事，也并不完全符合原著的主世界</p><p>*在一个Jason Todd颓废至此的世界，在一个DamianWayne还没有死去的时间段</p><p>*Jason记恨着Bruce，并且试图通过一切手段告诉Bruce一切不该如此的故事</p><p> </p><p>   这只是一个关于徘徊世间的魂灵的故事。</p><p>   只是一个最终不会有人记起，不会有人谈及的，落寞如此的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything will be okay

这只是一个关于徘徊世间的魂灵的故事。

只是一个最终不会有人记起，不会有人谈及的，落寞如此的故事。

 

01

Gotham是如此美丽的城市。始终风平浪静，四平八稳的样子简直像个端庄的淑女，偶尔对你投来一个再甜美不过的微笑，再搭配上微微扬起的黑色裙摆，人人都会给她满分。然而如果你将她的面具生生剥下来，那又是怎样让人作呕啊？试想一下一座黑暗腐烂的城市吧，糜烂的浮生万物，沉醉的游人酒客，指尖的霓虹流萤，或许这还是一幅美丽至极的市井图，但只要你仔细去观察，就会发现处处都是——处处都是大张着呼吸的腐烂毛孔！

人们在这里醉生梦死，抱着最好的幻想来临和离去。他们总是躲在这样的Gotham的怀抱里和裙摆下，愿望着第二天苍老的太阳依旧投下冰冷而又浓醇的暖色光芒。

英雄——英雄却躲在夜晚里。英雄却躲在夜晚去刮弄这座城市永远无法愈合的伤口。

“母亲，我求你给我以正确的指示，带我前行。”

似乎人人都在做梦，梦见各自不同却也大同小异的美好未来，梦着下一杯酒和明天的夜晚，梦着怀里的美人和白色的婚纱，梦着欢呼声包裹的荣誉奖杯和赤条条的争斗。没有人醒来，没有人愿意醒来。

“ _母亲，我求你重新苏醒过来，带我逃离这场可怕的噩梦…_ ”

然而人人又都身处自己最不想要相信的时光里，等待一切都过去。可惜一切都不会过去。

“母亲，我要与你一起，我要与你一起…”

Gotham提起了黑色的舞裙。有人坠落进那深不见底的黑暗吗？

“ _母亲…。_ ”

 

02

你们这些愚蠢的人类，无论遇到什么都说“我明白，我了解”“但你应该站起来”。真是让人想要一巴掌就甩过去，那声音一定很动听。

Jason Todd站在高塔的顶端，向黑夜的Gotham眨了眨眼睛。

“没有谁可以了解你的苦痛了，也没有谁可以了解我的苦痛。”他脑海里一闪而过他曾经的养父，Gotham的守护者，“我们相伴相依了，像个诅咒。”他轻声念诵着不知是从哪里来的莫名诗句。

……像个诅咒。

Jason歪着头看着倾斜的大厦，他在心里偷偷地发笑。

天啊，这是怎样一个腐烂的城市啊。怎么还会有人愿意去保护她？Jason把手里的枪丢进脚底的黑暗里，他这么想着。而偏偏那个人就是我的父亲，还有我的大哥，还有我的两个弟弟——尽管我不承认他们是，可他们的确是。我的家人。

过了不久，他听见自己脚尖所指向的某个地方传来某个路过的女人的尖叫声。他兀自懊悔起来。或许是他的枪砸到人了。

看上去仿若已经成年了的Jason Todd抓起了一边属于Red Hood的红色头盔，露出了有些傲慢的笑容。那就像……就像他才是这个城市的主人一样。

“Good bye, Miss.Gotham.Nice to see you again!”

他从高塔的尖端毫无畏惧地跳了下去，风略过他夹克的衣摆又吹过他的黑色发尖。

**_他一往无前。_ **

 

03

"Nothing can't be figured out. The past just can't be reached again."

没有什么过不去，只是再也回不去。

知更鸟似乎在叫，接着Jason手里的泛黄书页就硬生生被他的指甲戳烂了。

"Go fuck yourself, Dickie bird."他从腰间里抽出枪，接着他感觉到他的手被谁握住了。

"Not Grayson."

 

04

有谁想要了解一个盛极一时的超级英雄的死亡吗？那一定不会太平淡。说到超级英雄，每个人都会欢呼起来的。“他们是真正的英雄啊！”人们这么吼叫着。

谢谢，谢谢你还记得他们是英雄。不是什么操他妈的网络歌手，不是什么杂志封面模特，不是什么大明星，他们是负责拯救一个又一个并不值得救的世界的超级英雄。为了超级恶棍量身打造的超级英雄。

但是——有谁会在一百年以后记得他们吗？非娱乐性的。

至少Jason Todd觉得不会。

他摆了摆手臂，喝完最后一口廉价的地摊咖啡之后就把它踢进了脚下的又一个无意义的争斗。叫骂声响起，颓废的英雄再一次成功地完成了保护小巷垃圾桶的工作，任务十分顺利，现在他可以收工回家了。

明天清洁工可以少做点工作了。Jason转着眼珠子想着。

 

05

再多华美的辞藻也无法描述出在他心里住着的那片废墟。那片虚假的笑容拍出的照片漫天飞舞，制服的碎片和肢体的碎片混在一起像是沙拉的废墟。

不过他可不会觉得那很可口的。他不是变态。

他想着，喝下第一杯马提尼。并不轻柔的音乐环绕在他的身边，女人的高根鞋踩在软软的高档地毯上的恶心声响丝丝地传到他的耳边。

Wayne庄园个人举办的家庭聚会，哈？

他只感觉自己陷在一片陌生的漩涡里——去他妈的，该死的老蝙蝠这次又给他下了套让他来参加这种无聊至极的大型舞会。怎么他就拒绝不了？

摘下头盔的Red Hood抓了抓头发，接着轻轻抬起腿把路过的毛头小子拌了一下。“啊，对不起，我好像不小心绊倒你了？”他笑着给自己倒了第二杯马提尼，学着那些客人的动作假惺惺地晃动手里的高脚杯。

“ _去你妈的_ ，别以为我会信你。”Damian Wayne稳住重心以后恶狠狠地甩出一句话，“Todd，这是我家。”

_**去你妈的这里也是我家。** _

Jason从鼻子里哼出一声轻蔑的笑声，带着虚假的笑容喝完了第二杯酒。

“我还是喜欢啤酒。”

“脑子有病。”Damian瞪了他一眼，接着便离开了。

 

06

你属于我，你应该属于我。你本该——属于我。

然后嫉妒的火焰就会燃烧尽我的全身，我再也不会属于这里。

 

07

有什么必须要去改变，但没有谁可以去改变。

Jason Todd咬着一根没有点燃的烟，牙齿来回碾压着它。他很焦急，他在等待着些什么的到来。

“嘿，在这里做什么，大傻个。”最新一届的Robin突然从他身后走出来，挑着半边的眉毛，“你咬着那根烟咬了快半小时了，而且它还没点上。”

“关你事吗？我在等人。”Jason的视线始终聚焦在另外一边的拐角，手却摸到了腰间，“小鬼最好不要来干扰大人之间的事情，快点闭嘴然后就离开，敢对外说一句我就会追你到天涯海角。我绝不食言。”

Robin还是原来的那副表情，然后他套上了帽子。Jason听着Robin悉悉索索的声音又皱了皱眉，然后他感觉到背上突然多了一个重量。

“如果你在等Grayson，他今天刚刚离开这座城市。”Robin说。

“滚开，别爬到我身上。你很重。”

“究竟是谁重一点你就不能好好想想？你根本没资格在这方面上说我，两百磅。”Robin突然掐住了他的脖子，“Grayson根本不想来参与这个什么狗屁的比赛，你终究只是自己想太多！你这可悲的小狗。”

“哈，即使如此那我也是两百磅的小狗。”Jason一反手抓住了Robin的披风，硬生生把他从自己身上剥下来又摔到自己面前，“更何况我不是那只什么狗，你才是。”

Jason蹲下身子，从挣扎着要爬起来去抓住他的Robin的披风下面摸出了他的头盔。

“小鬼头不要偷窃他人财物，老蝙蝠没教过你？不过他也没教我，因为我在这方面做得很好。”Jason把那根烟吐在Robin脸上，看着年轻的男孩的面部肌肉逐渐变形，“我真不明白你为什么会那么喜欢那里，如果是我的话我就一定会离开。”

“你在这方面从未做好！你暴力而又无礼，不断地犯下原则性的错误。而且， _你当年也没有离开_ 。你不应该把现在的自己的想法套在当年的自己的身上。”Robin吼他。

 _接着Jason便离开了_ 。

 

08

真正的Jason Todd并不在这里，真正的他早就葬身于于Gotham的裙底那无边的黑暗里了。可为什么人们总是不明白？

从那地狱的试炼里回来的人是Red Hood，不是什么Jason Todd。这个死而复生的男人以后只会作为Red Hood，而不是什么见鬼的小翅膀，他只会作为Red Hood，只会身为Red Hood。 _ **他的一言一语，他的每一个动作，都是于Red Hood而存在了。**_

只因为在那并不久远但也并不接近的某个日子，他的心和灵魂都在一场爆炸中炸成了碎片。只因为他空留了这副为复仇而生的身体，空留了那些并没有血缘关系的家人的忧愁。

_比以前要更为健壮的身体，比以前要更为坚硬的心，比以前要更为破碎而无处寻找的灵魂。他是Gotham已经抛弃的玩物啊——_

_却又比谁都要更像真正的Gotham的使者。_

“难道不是这样的吗，Bat。”他伸出双臂作出一个邀请的姿态，玩味地笑着，看着站立在自己对面的Batman和他的Robin。

“Jason…你不应该是这样。”而Batman只是掐着他低沉喑哑的蝙蝠嗓音，这么说。

“难道你希望我是什么样子我就会是什么样子了吗？”他收回手臂轻轻环住自己，环住自己夹克下的制服上在黑暗中有些过分显眼的 **红色** ，“为什么你总是这么天真，Batman。你总是……你总是这样。”

Robin站在Batman的一旁，紧紧盯着他。

“或许，但你自己不也是，将自己的主观意识看得太重？”Robin同样哑着嗓子，就像他的父亲。

“闭嘴，Robin。

“看来这就是你们所谓有血缘的亲情了，Batman真是毫无人情味。”

 

09

黑夜沉沉，星月的光芒都不知堕到了何处。

然而此处永远没有死寂的夜晚，此处永远是烟雾的蒙蔽。没有人信任上帝，冰冷的血糊住了他们的猪心，天使也不会对这里施以任何援助。

曾经的少年做了夏夜的噩梦，醒了冬日的温暖，然后少年不再是少年，只是一具身上爬满蛆虫的行尸走肉。面具下也不会有什么不同。

所有的人都笼在了她的庇护下——都笼在了Gotham昏昏欲睡的黑夜的庇护下。

永生然而暴躁的人也在此摸索。

“如果说这就是命运的话那么我就会去反抗它，更何况我并不相信命运这种鬼东西？”男人低吼着，“是你的母亲把我丢进了那个池子，而对于那么那么多的事情你又有没有想过？小鬼始终都是小鬼，什么扮演英雄的游戏根本就不应该参与。”

“那只是你自己的想法。”巷道里响着另一个男孩的声音，“无论你到何种地步，都不会有人可怜你，因为那都是你自作自受。而你自己也从来不想想这些，为什么？”

“可为什么我要和你这么一个毛都没长全的小孩子探讨这些问题？你发育了没？”

“别说得好像你就知道我没发育一样。”男孩手臂环胸。

“难道你还要我亲眼看看玩玩吗，难道你是和Dickie一样的变态？”

“Grayson哪里变态？”

 

10

JasonTodd或许曾经有过家人，可现在他们都不在了；Red Hood却的确拥有着朋友，然而每一个Damian Wayne来寻找他的时候，Damian都不会挑选他的朋友们在的场合。

至于这究竟是不是一个巧合或者是有意而为，没有人感兴趣，甚至没有人知道，RedHood和现任Robin究竟在私下里做过什么，争吵过什么，辩论过什么。或许黑夜的骑士会对这一切都曾有过追踪，然而二人又怎么不会为防止事实被查清而进行必要的一些措施呢？

正值黄昏晚霞，天空泛滥着一片又一丛的绚丽色彩，然而忙碌的人们却无暇去顾及。

“如果说这就是你所能做的全部了的话，那你还真是太弱了……哈？”Jason在唇齿间的空隙中说着，并在下一个瞬间又重新贴上少年有些干的唇。

Damian却在这场深吻中始终沉默着……他伸出舌去挑逗吸引Jason的，在对方有些烟酒味道的齿缝舔舐着。他的动作并不娴熟，但是很明显也并不是第一次。

他们在一个不明亮的房间练习着这所有的动作，靠在墙角里。尽管Damian把Jason压在身下的场面看上去更像是Jason在诱奸青少年，但实际上是Damian占据着主导地位。

Jason的双手被一副特制的手铐固定在了他的背后——这是Damian制作的，也是他一直以来都想要尝试的玩法，而且Jason少有地不反对的玩法。

“难道大少爷只是满足于接吻如此不新奇的东西吗……可不要让人看笑话。”Jason眯着灰蓝色的眼睛，用唇推开Damian，点了点下巴示意了真正应该被解决的问题。

Damian向下瞟了一眼，带着孩子的任性地微笑起来。

 

11

由于情欲而产生了嘶哑，由于隐忍而产生了急切；他们之间的性爱更像是两头野兽的厮杀，但也留有感情的余温。Jason在Damian身下会展露出混乱的无助，而Damian在他身上展露出了更多的作为蝙蝠侠之子的自信和忍耐力。

“我厌恶你身上的一些东西，我感觉在你身上看到了 **过往的我** 。”Jason在一次眼神的失焦后靠在冰冷的水泥墙上说着，“你或许不会太明白你有多像 **JASON TODD** ，而我知道。”

“不要说得好像你已经不是Jason Todd这个人一般。”年轻的Wayne伸出手环住Jason并帮他解开手铐，“且不论你是因为什么变成现在这样，但我只是想要待在你身边。”

“情话？你从哪学来的？”

“班级上有很多女生喜欢说这些话，她们从那些无聊的爱情杂志上看来的这些。”Damian轻轻哼了一声，又继续说下去，“我知道这很恶心，但我还是觉得这很适合对你说。”

“为什么？你觉得我是那种特别相信爱情的愚蠢的青春期少女？”

“每次我来到你身边时你的确就像在考虑着爱情思考着人生，每天都在期待遇见下一个白马王子一般的愚蠢的小女生。”Damian笑了。

“我可不喜欢你这么嘲笑我。”Jason抬起被束缚的有些久的手把Damian从自己怀里抱起来，无视对方的抗议而直接把男孩丢进了沙发。

但如果他知道后来的事情，或许他会好好和这个名为Damian Wayne的年轻的英雄做一个好一些的道别。

 

12

风会略过每一个人的耳边，去告诉他们这个世界永不停息。

Jason Todd回忆着每一个还能在他脑海里找到的画面和声音， _他竭尽所有的气力去思考_ 。或许不仅仅是Damian Wayne的事情，还有Damian的父亲，还有他曾经崇拜着的DickGrayson，还有他曾经的伙伴。

“You are my sunshine,my only sunshine…”他突然哼起了来自一个世纪前的歌曲。

他想，或许这也是自己曾经那么厌恶Damian的原因之一。是他的母亲将自己投入了永生的诅咒，也让他永远无法去面对自己曾经没有好好珍惜的人。

舌滑过他自己的齿缝，却不会尝到那个少年所不习惯的味道。

Red Hood始终还是只能一个人，哪怕他身边曾经有过多么好的合作伙伴。他突然有些怀念啤酒的味道。

接着Jason压抑着满腔的怒火，缓慢地站起身来。

他转过身去背对光芒，并没有带上Red Hood的头盔。他并没有忘记它，但他还是坚持着往前跌跌撞撞地走去。

红色的头盔就那么放在高塔的边缘，直视着他面前刺眼的光。

 

太阳才刚刚升起。

 

Fin.


End file.
